game_of_sultansfandomcom-20200223-history
Purchases
The In-App Purchases function of Game of Sultans has a variety of purchase packages, which earn players points toward VIP status, as well as a typical Store function where players can purchase smaller items with diamonds. Store Time-Limited Packs Time-Limited Packs are only available during a three-day gaming period. Generally four options are offered and the typical full price will range from 2200 to 12300 diamonds. However, these options are always on sale for between 8889 and 2018 diamonds. Item Store Items in the Item Store can be purchased with diamonds. Here the item icon and description are listed with its diamond cost and how many you can purchase before the next Game Reset. This is the only location where Gold Rings and Renaming Cards can be found in the game. Pack Store Chests in the Pack Store are only available during a three-day gaming period. Each chest can be purchased up to four times each. Adorable chests offer items for consorts and prosperity chests focus more on economics, armies, and Vizier power. The quantities and the rarity of items varies each time the Pack Store resets. Adorable Chest I & Prosperity Chest I Offers 50 diamonds, several attribute books, jewelry for consorts, gold coupons, badges, and/or a commander seal for 0.99 USD and will also award 99 VIP points. Prosperity Chest II Offers 250 diamonds, several attribute books, badges, gold seals, commanders seals, grain seals, gold coupons, Silver Union Badge, and Vizier clothing for 4.99 USD. It also awards 499 VIP Points. Adorable Chest IV & Prosperity Chest IV Offers 1000 diamonds, jewelry for consorts, Magnificent Badge, Diamond Pack, Gold Coupons, gold and grain seals, commander seals, energy and fortune orbs, attribute books, badge backs, badges, Vizier clothing, and/or grain. Costs 19.99 USD and awards 1999 VIP Points Prosperity Chest V Offers 2500 diamonds, Magnificent Badge, attribute books, Vizier clothing, badges, gold seals, commander seals, soldiers, gold and grain coupons, and/or grain. Costs 49.99 USD and awards 4999 VIP points. Adorable Chest VI & Prosperity Chest VI 5000 diamonds, badge packs, jewelry for consorts, Magnificent Badges, Diamond Pack, Vizier clothing, Grain and Gold seals, commander seals, soldiers, energy and fortune orbs, attribute books, gold, Gold Union Badge, large XP Pack, diamond chest, and/or Treasure Packs for 99.99 USD. These chest also award 9999 VIP points. Purchase Rewards Daily Rewards Meet requirements to claim decent rewards. $0.99 equals 99 VIP points. These rewards are received after making valid purchases with real money, earning the required VIP points each day. The rewards vary greatly depending on events running in game. In Total Complete required purchases to claim decent bonus rewards. $0.99 equals 99 VIP points. The player will receive bonus diamonds, between 200 and 300,000 diamonds, for dollars spent spent within a three-day event period. Cumulative Purchase diamonds for a certain number of days to get special rewards. VIP First Purchase Once VIP1 is reached, the player will receive the Vizier Hersek with one Badge Pack, 10 Gold Coupons, 10 Commander Seals, 10 Levy Seals, one Attribute Volume, one Attribute Tome VIP2 Once VIP2 is reached, the player will receive the consort Alessa , who is connected to the Vizier Murat . The player will also receive 2 Badge Packs, 1 large XP Pack, 10 Silver Earrings, 10 Gold Earrings, 10 Agate Rings, and 10 Emerald Rings. VIP3 When VIP3 is reached, the player will be rewarded with the Vizier Murat . Plus, they will receive three Badge Packs, one Treasure Pack, one Large XP Pack, 10 Vigor Orbs, 10 Energy Orbs, and 10 Vitality Orbs VIP4 The player will receive the consort Rosa , who is connected to Hersek. The player will also be rewarded with four Badge Packs, 10 Gold Earrings, 10 Emerald Rings, and one set of New Vizier Clothes. VIP5 The player will receive the Vizier Ibrahim and five Badge Packs, five Treasure Packs, five Attribute Volumes, and one set of Master Vizier Clothes. VIP6 The player is awarded the consort Raven, who is linked to the Vizier Sormet. They also receive 10 Badge Packs, 20 Gold Earrings, 20 Emerald Rings, and one set of Elder Vizier Clothes. VIP7 The player will receive the Vizier Sormet, 20 Badge Packs, 20 Treasure Packs, 20 Attribute Volumes, and one set of Grand Vizier Clothes. VIP8 The player will receive the consort Elena, 30 Badge Packs, 30 Gold Earrings, 30 Emerald Rings, and one set of Arch Vizier Clothes. VIP9 The player will receive both the Vizier Jonas and the consort Sophia . They will also be awarded with 50 Badge Packs, two sets of Arch Vizier Clothes, 50 Gold Earrings, and 50 Attribute Volumes. VIP10 The player will receive both the Vizier Damat and the consort Kosa as well as 100 Badge Packs, one set of Royal Vizier clothes, 100 Gold Earrings, and 100 Attribute Volumes. VIP11 The player will receive the consort Bella and the Vizier Nicolaus Copernicus in addition to 150 Badge Packs, two sets of Royal Vizier clothes, 150 Gold Earrings , and 150 Attribute Volumes. Category:Purchases Category:VIP